How One Moment Can Change Everything
by aflores5235
Summary: The Huntsman is sent into the woods to kill Snow by the Evil Queen. As he gets to know her he realizes that he can't kill her so he tells her to run away and never come back. But instead Snow convinces him to go with her and he becomes her personal guard. How Emma and Graham's relationship would have been different if Regina didn't have his heart. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Orders**

**The Enchanted Forest**

As he walked next to her through the forest he couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want her dead. She didn't seem like a bad person or a criminal like the Queen had made her out to be. She was kind, sweet and compassionate; there was a warmth about her that he felt just by being near her. This was going to be his hardest job yet but he had orders and if he wanted to stay alive he would do what the Queen said.

He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize Snow had stopped walking and was asking him a question.

"Stuffy in there?"

He had to admit he hated wearing the stupid guard uniform it made him feel trapped when all he ever wanted was to be free. He slowly removed his helmet and placed it on a rock. As he did that Snow offered him an apple, another action that showed just how good of a person she was.

"No," he said flatly, because he didn't want to owe this woman anything when he was preparing to take her life. She stared at him for a minute like she could see right through him.

"You're not a guard are you?"

"What makes you say that?" She was on to him and he knew it, everything was going bad fast and it had to end but she kept on speaking.

"Without fail every one of my father's men has offered me condolences except you."

He had to think fast, "Please accept my condolences," he knew it was stupid to say the moment it came out of his mouth.

"And they all know how to wear armor." The realization of what was about to happen hit Snow fast. "She picked you to take me. Why?"

"I think you know." He hated himself right now more than ever, who had he become.

"You're going to kill me." He wasn't sure it was a question or a statement but she had figured everything out and he didn't know what would happen next. As if sensing his hesitation Snow White hit him with a branch knocking him off his feet. She immediately took off running, but the Huntsman knew these woods and he knew she wouldn't get far.

He still had his orders and like them or not he was going to finish them. So he got up and jogged after her following her every move with ease.

**Storybrooke**

**Graham**

As Graham went on his early morning run he noticed a car outside of Granny's that he didn't recognize. And being the handyman in town he had almost worked on everyone's car but he definitely had never seen a yellow beetle before. Storybrooke rarely got visitors so when it did everyone knew about it, but Graham hadn't heard a word about a new person in town. He didn't know why but he felt a pull towards that car, he couldn't quiet tell if it was curiosity or something else but he noticed himself running over there. He could take a peek inside and ask Granny how her heater was working. Then he would have a reason to meet the new person in town without seeming like a creep.

It was around 8 but he knew Granny would be up by now and he only had to knock on the door twice before she answered.

"Hey Graham, out for a run?"

"As always, how are you this morning?"

"Good and how about yourself?"

"I can't complain, how's the heater working?"

"Well if you ask me I froze my ass off last night."

He looked up the stairs expecting to see Ruby, she always had to add snide sarcastic remarks into every conversation but it wasn't. It was a woman he had never seen before but he was taken aback by how beautiful she was and how he instantly felt a connection to her. He could barely speak and Granny sensed that and spoke up for him.

"Yeah we have been having problems with that lately. This is Graham he is the handyman around town and he has been trying to fix it for a while."

"Well Graham I think you could do a better job. My name is Emma by the way."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake and it took him a few minutes before he took her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you Emma and I will try to work on the heater. I just need to run home and get my tools."

"Okay but can you let my hand go first."

He didn't realize he had been shaking her hand the whole time he was talking to her. What was happening to him, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"Sorry…umm bye."

He ran out the door as fast as he could and headed straight home. He had acted like such a moron and she would probably never talk to him again. She probably thought he was the town weirdo. But even though he acted like he had never talked to a beautiful woman before he couldn't get over how he felt when he first saw her or when he first touched her. There was something between them, something he couldn't explain but he was going to find out. Next time he saw her he would keep his composure and try to get to know her.

He would take his moment because he really believed one moment could change everything. It could change it for the good or for the bad.

**Emma**

The door slammed behind Graham and all Emma could do was stare.

"What the hell was that?"

"Graham is a little shy, he is kind of an outsider but he is really nice once you get to know him. He is one of the most helpful people I have ever met and he does most things for free. I don't even know how he makes a living to be honest. I can't remember the last time he let me pay him."

"He sounds like a nice guy and I can admit he is really cute but he needs to work on his social skills."

"Yeah maybe. Would you like breakfast its eggs?"

"No I'm good thanks. I'm leaving anyway."

Emma headed back upstairs and got ready to go see Henry. She still didn't know why she was here but she did want to get to know Henry and she had to admit she liked the kid and Storybrooke had a homey feeling to it. But there was something else that was keeping her there. It was something she had been feeling ever since she got to Storybrooke. She couldn't explain it and what scared her the most was she felt it at its strongest when she touched Graham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Change of Plans**

**Enchanted Forest**

He could tell he was getting close the tracks he was following were fresh and could only be a few minutes old. He saw a clearing ahead and knew that's where she would head but when he got into the clearing he was shocked by what he saw. Snow was sitting there just waiting and not even attempting to run away. He could tell she had given up by how she was sitting, she looked totally defeated. He knew eventually he would have caught her because he had learned how to hunt and track when he was a young boy and he knew the woods so well.

He also noticed that she was writing a letter and he couldn't figure out why because there was no one left she cared about enough to give it to.

"I hunt you and yet you stop to compose a letter? I will never understand your kind," he said as he tried to catch his breath. He knew he was human but he never felt a part of society and he felt more at home with animals then humans.

"I don't know these woods you're obviously a skilled hunter you'll find me no matter what. I know how this ends."

Even in the face of death she was stronger and braver than any man he had ever met. She had given a good fight and actually made him work hard to find her and he admired her for that. She continued to write and he still couldn't figure out why.

"There's one thing I ask before you kill me. Please deliver this to the Queen." She handed the letter to him and the Huntsman stood for a second in complete shock. She used her last words on the Queen who hated her more than anyone in the world and sent him to kill her. What could she possibly want to say to her?

"Your tricks won't work on me." That was the only thing that made sense to him was that this was a trick.

"It's not a trick. Please give it to her, tell her I mean every word," she said as tears welled up in her eyes and he knew then that it wasn't a trick. So he took the letter and immediately opened it, he had to know what was so important that she had to say to the Queen.

He was expecting something vicious and hateful as her last words but he found the complete opposite. And before he knew it tears were welling up in his eyes and he knew right then and there that he couldn't take this person's life. He would rather die than kill this innocent person and that's what he would do.

He had to get her out of there right away so he pulled out his knife and started to make a whistle. She flinched as he raised his knife but he continued to work on it.

"Blow this when you need help."

"What?"

He could see that she was confused but they didn't have much time the Queen would send backup any second know.

"It's a whistle. The wolf will come and lead you to safety. Now run."

"I don't understand you're not going to kill me?"

"RUN!"

"No I'm not leaving you I know what the Queen will do to you."

"I don't care I have made my choice. I have done horrible things in my life I will at least try to do one thing right."

"We have all made mistakes but we can always try to be better people and this is your chance. You can start over, come with me."

"I can't I'm too far gone, it's too late for me to be saved but not for you and that's why you need to go now."

"It's never too late." She stuck out her hand and waited and they both just stood there for what seemed like forever. His mind went back and forth, back and forth. He could hear horses in the distances and knew her guards were getting close; he didn't have much time to make this decision.

Could he really start over? Could he really become a better person? He didn't know but this was a cross road and this moment would change everything.

**Storybrooke**

**Emma**

As she waited for Henry to get to the playground she thought about the handyman she had met the day before. Even though he acted weird and kind of seemed awkward, there was still something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something that kept her interested and made her curious to learn more about him.

But she wasn't going to think about him right now, she was here for Henry. She had agreed to meet Henry here after school for the next week. She was going to stay a week to get to know him and then go back to New York. They would figure out something after that, make plans to see each other on weekends and stuff like that.

But before any of that happened she would have to deal with Henry's mom. Regina kind of seemed like an uptight woman and if Emma was being honest she kind of seemed like a bitch. But Emma had dealt with people just like her before and she believed that it would all work out in the end anyway. After all Henry was the one who came and found her and she had to admit she was already starting to really like the kid.

He kind of reminded her of herself sometimes. He was adventurous and said what was on his mind no matter what. The big difference between them though was his big imagination which kind of worried her but she knew he would grow out of it eventually.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Henry how was school?"

"Same old same old. What have you been doing all day?"

"Nothing much just getting acquainted with the town, meeting new people."

"Who did you meet?"

"You know that handyman guy?"

"Yeah, Graham. He's cool he's fixed this playground a couple times for me and my bike and my fishing pole. Now that I think of it he has fixed a lot of my stuff."

"Yeah but he seems kind of off somehow."

"It takes him a while to get comfortable around people; he will come around just give him a chance."

"Great now a kid is giving me advice I really must be falling apart."

"No I am just awesome and filled with lots of knowledge."

"Is that right?"

"Yup, come to me if you need the answer to any question."

They both started to laugh and she knew she could get used to this. She really enjoyed spending time with him and she thought he could make her a better person.

**Graham**

The whole day he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never felt this way about anyone and it wasn't just that he was attracted to her; he felt this need to protect her but from what he didn't know.

He had been doing a bunch of odd jobs around town the whole day and was starting to get exhausted. So he decided to head to the park near the water so he could sit and just relax. He also had to fix one of the swings because it was loose again, so he grabbed his tools and walked over.

He liked walking it made him feel free and it relaxed him. He didn't like feeling trapped inside the car and anyway walking kept him in good shape.

As Graham got closer he could hear laughing up ahead and he almost turned around. He didn't really like socializing and didn't want to interrupt but something made him keep going. As he rounded the corner he saw Henry and Emma sitting on the playground. Henry looked happier than Graham had ever seen him and Emma looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

He almost turned around and left but Henry called him over.

"Hey Graham, are you here to fix the swing?"

"Yeah I can come back though."

"No. Please fix it."

"Well I guess I can't say no because you said please." He saw the slightest smile on Emma's face as he said this and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"Henry we should probably let Graham do this in peace."

"No I want to go on it after he fixes it."

"I really don't mind I should be done in a few minutes."

"Are you sure, we don't want to bother you while you're working?"

"It won't be a bother at all. Henry can help me anyway, can you hand me the screwdriver?" Graham was just happy he could talk in front of Emma now without sounding like a complete moron.

"Of course."

So Henry jumped up and immediately starting helping Graham. Graham had always liked Henry and he tried to look out for him because he didn't have a fatherly figure around. He let him help him with easy jobs and even helped him with sports because Graham coached the soccer team for the school. And what scared Graham the most was that Regina never seemed to care where or who Henry was with and even though Graham wasn't a parent he knew that wasn't good parenting.

But he put that out of his mind and focused on the present. Fixing things came easy to him but he had to stay focused because he knew Emma was watching and that made him kind of nervous. But he didn't falter once and the fixed the swing with ease and even fixed the other one that seemed to be a little loose.

Graham couldn't think of a better way to spend his night. But he kept getting the feeling that they were being watched but he chalked that up to his nerves from being around Emma. And besides Emma didn't look like she thought anything was wrong in fact she was smiling at him and luckily he smiled back before going back to his work.

But what Graham didn't know was that there was a cop car sitting in the parking lot watching their every move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted Forest**

As Snow and the Huntsman were surrounded by the Queen's men he couldn't help but think back to the moment that had brought him where he was today. He could remember everything about that day, especially the moment he grabbed her hand. He knew he had made the right decision then and even now as they were facing death he still knew it was the right decision. He had become a better person just like Snow said and instead of just defending animals he was defending the weak and those who needed help. Snow and him had become sort of vigilantes who fought against the Queen. Snow had become his closest friend, besides his wolf brother of course, and he would die trying to defend her. He knew she was destined for great things and he would help her defeat the Evil Queen anyway he could even if that meant giving his life.

"Snow get behind me. I will clear a path and you run for it."

"I would think after all the time we have spent together you would understand by now that I am not leaving you. We are in this together we have got this far together."

"Don't be stubborn, we can't both get out of here and you are very important so you have to run."

"No I think I'm going to stay and we will fight these guys off."

He just rolled his eyes as he realized he wasn't winning this argument. This had happened a bunch of times already, she was a like a little sister that wouldn't listen to anything he said. So they went back to back and prepared to fight for their lives.

"Give up now Snow White you are outnumbered."

"Thanks I can count."

The huntsman couldn't help but chuckle because even in the face of death she kept her sense of humor. But the Queen's men didn't seem as amused as they came even closer.

"It was an honor getting to know you Snow White."

"No goodbyes yet Huntsman we haven't lost yet."

"Well just in case I wanted to let you know that you have been a great friend, actually the only friend I have ever had except my wolf brother of course."

"Same to you except the wolf part."

The Huntsman raised his sword and prepared to attack when he heard the sound of horses approaching. Then out of nowhere a group of men led by a man he didn't recognize came charging in.

"Leave them alone they have done nothing wrong."

"And who are you?" the guards asked.

"I am Prince Charming and it isn't polite to attack a lady." And he raised his sword and charged in and the Huntsman took the chance to take out the men near him.

After killing the men near him he turned around to help Snow and he noticed her staring, she was staring at the man who said he was Prince Charming. While she was distracted a guard raised his sword and the Huntsman couldn't even yell before the sword began to come down. He had failed at his job as her protector and he would never forgive himself. But then out of nowhere the Prince came and pushed her out of the way and killed the guard.

The Huntsman ran over right away to see if Snow was alright, but the Prince had already turned around and helped her up.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yes thank you." She looked completely entranced by him and he looked at her the same way. And the Huntsman couldn't help but smile because he knew exactly what was happening between them and he couldn't be happier for her. They stood there for a while saying nothing until more of the Prince's men came up.

"Sir we captured some of the guards but most of them got away."

"That's ok take them back to the castle I will follow behind."

"Yes sir."

As they left he turned his attention back to Snow White.

"You must come back with me to my castle you will be safe there."

"Are you sure I don't want to impose or be a bother?"

"Nonsense. I have heard of what you and your friend have been doing against the Queen and I think it is amazing. Come with me."

"Ok but my friend comes with me."

"Of course he is welcome as well."

"Thank you Prince Charming." The Huntsman was not going to leave her side no matter where she went. The Prince took Snow's hand in his as he led her to his horse and they headed back to his castle. Even though they had just met the Huntsman could see the connection between them as he followed close behind.

He never thought he wanted anything like that until he saw them together and once again he knew that this one moment would change everything.

**Storybrooke**

**Emma**

They finished up the swings before sunset so Emma let Henry play a little while longer while she and Graham sat and watched. She usually would feel uncomfortable with someone she just met sitting next to her but Graham didn't make her feel that way. She actually felt like she could trust him even though they just met. He had a way about him that just made her feel safe and comfortable and that was new for her but she had to admit she kind of liked it.

"So Graham how long have you lived here?"

"My whole life."

"Really you never left this place?"

"No I like it here it's my home."

"That's nice that you have a place to call home." She really meant it too because she never really had a home and she always wanted to have one. But before Graham could respond Henry came running up.

"Hey thanks for fixing the swings Graham they're as good as new."

"I'm glad you like them buddy."

"Emma I think it's time to take me home Regina will realize I'm gone soon."

"Alright then let's get going." She did not want to piss off Regina anymore than she already had.

"Bye Graham."

"See ya Henry."

Henry ran to the car as Graham and Emma walked behind. They didn't say anything at first but the silence didn't bother either of them. They liked the quiet and they liked enjoying the nature around them. Emma thought of what it would be like to walk and hold his hand but she would never be the one to make the first move. Besides he was carrying his tools and Henry was there.

They got to the car and Henry was already in the back reading his fairytale book.

"Well again it was nice meeting you Graham and thanks for everything you did to do."

"It was my pleasure." She liked how he talked, he was so polite and she could hear the kindness in his voice.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah definitely."

So Graham turned and started on his way home with his tools in tow. But as he left he didn't notice the small sign of disappointment on Emma's face as she started the car and drove away.

**Graham**

If he had to rate the best days of his life this would definitely be one of them. There was something about Emma that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw her. He couldn't get her out of his mind and just being near her made him happy. Every time they hung out the connection to her grew even stronger and it scared him because he didn't think she felt the same way.

As he got home he saw a car out of the corner of his eye pass by his house very slowly but when he turned around it sped off. He thought that was strange but didn't think anything else about it. So he put his tools away and went to take his dog Wolf for a walk.

"Hey buddy want to go for a walk?"

Wolf jumped up and down with excitement and even went and got his leash.

"Good boy, let's go."

They headed out the door and started on their walk. It was a nice evening and Graham didn't even need a jacket. As they walked they ran into some friends and they exchanged pleasantries and pet Wolf and then continued on their way. Everybody knew Wolf was a nice dog and that he would let anyone pet him. Graham had gotten Wolf from the pound when he was about to be euthanized and had trained him himself. He didn't even need a lease but Regina had made a law that said all animals need leases.

As he walked past Granny's Emma was getting out of her car probably from dropping off Henry. He didn't want to seem like a stalker but he walked up to her anyway.

"Hello again."

"Hey Graham I didn't think I'd see you again tonight."

He couldn't tell but he thought he saw her smile as she said this.

"Yeah just walking Wolf here."

"Ah he's so cute. What kind of dog is he?"

She bent down to pet him and Wolf went directly to her he was a sucker for woman.

"He's a Siberian Husky."

"Well I guess I'll let you too get back to your walk. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma."

Graham turned to walk away but Wolf wouldn't move.

"What's wrong buddy?"

He was looking right at Emma and Graham took that as a sign.

"Hey Emma would you like to have dinner with me I could show you around town and everything?"

He couldn't believe he just asked her out and as she paused to answer he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Sure that would be nice Graham."

He was so surprised it took him a while to register what she had said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright how about tomorrow night at 8."

"That's fine with me."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow then."

And they both turned and walked away with the biggest smiles on their faces that they didn't let the other see.

For the second time in the same day a moment between him and Emma would change everything for both of them.

**Regina**

"Ms. Mills, I have been following Emma as you have instructed me to do."

"Any news?"

"Well she has been talking to Graham a lot."

"What?"

"Yeah you know Graham."

"I know what you said you imbecile. What do you mean talking?"

"Well they hung out at the park with Henry and then they talked outside of Granny's and I think he might of asked her out."

"You listen to me I don't care what you do but you get Graham out of the picture."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business why and if you can't do it I will get someone who can."

"No I can do it."

"That's all you can leave now."

He left the room and Regina sat there thinking of what to do about this problem that was brewing.

"They will not ruing my happy ending."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Plans**

**Enchanted Forest**

It had been exactly one year since the Huntsman had chosen to go with Snow and he couldn't be happier. Snow and Charming were about to get married and the kingdom and the people in it were happy. He couldn't deny that there had been many bumps in the road but they had found they had fought through them and here they were happier than ever.

He had never seen two people meant to be together more than Charming and Snow. And even though he hadn't found someone like that he knew that one day he would. Just seeing them together gave him hope that there was someone out there for him.

Since he was the head of the guards he was in charge of securing the area for the wedding. He knew there was only really one person they had to keep out and that was the Evil Queen. She had been causing problem after problem but lately her attacks had subsided. He knew that meant that she was preparing for something big because she wasn't one to give up. They had had many battles over the year but they had always come out on top.

"Men I want guards at every door and there should be at least ten men on the roof and ten men outside the gates. Any threat should be dealt with immediately and keep me informed throughout the day."

"Yes sir." The men had grown to respect him through the year and they were honored to serve with him.

"Dismissed. Come on Wolf." They all went to their posts as Wolf followed him to meet with Snow. Charming and Snow had let him keep Wolf and use him as help with security. Even though many were nervous around him at first everyone grew to love him and he had saved many of them a time or two and they treated him like one of their own now. This made the Huntsman so happy because he wouldn't have been able to part with his family. Granted he did let Wolf go out and roam for weeks on end but he always came back.

He came to Snow's room and gently knocked on her door.

"Come in."

As he walked it the room he saw her in her wedding dress and he was speechless for a moment. She turned around and faced him, "well how do I look?"

"You look amazing Snow, Charming is a lucky man."

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." It was the first time he had dressed up and he wasn't very comfortable but it might Snow happy so he just smiled and thanked her.

"Hello Wolf." In response Wolf just rubbed up against Snow's leg and then went and lay down in the corner.

"Is there anything you need Snow before we get started?"

"Actually yes, I had a question for you. Think of it as your wedding present to me."

"Ok."

"What is your name? We have been calling you the Huntsman this whole time and I think it is about time we call you by your real name."

"Well no one has really asked before but since it is your wedding day I suppose I have to tell you."

"Yes you do."

"Alright my real name is Graham."

"That's a beautiful name, thank you for telling me."

She came over and gave him a warm embrace which he returned, he wouldn't tell her but he enjoyed her hugs they made him feel loved.

"Alright let's go get you married."

"Oh and Graham I almost forgot. Will you walk me down the aisle; I mean I don't really have anyone else."

"It would be an honor."

She looped her arm around his and the headed for the ceremony. The whole kingdom was invited and everyone looked so happy. Even from afar Graham could tell that Charming almost lost his breath at seeing Snow in her wedding dress and as he gave her away he couldn't think of a better man for Snow.

"Take care of her."

"I will thanks Huntsman."

"It's Graham actually sir."

"Graham, I like it."

The ceremony proceeded smoothly and everything was beautiful but Graham kept an eye out the whole time. And with Wolf by his side he wasn't going to let anything go wrong.

They both had said I do and the crowd had erupted in joy. They were just about to kiss when all of a sudden the doors swung open and the Evil Queen appeared.

"Sorry I'm late."

Just the sight of her made Graham sick and the way she came strolling in made him even angrier. She acted like this was her castle and that she could do whatever she wanted. This was not her castle this was their home and he wasn't going to let her ruin this day. But he stayed back and waited for the command from Charming or Snow to strike because no matter how bad he wanted to kill her he knew they wanted to more. He would follow orders and right now his orders were to wait.

Two of his men ran at her foolishly and she easily defeated them as she threw them across the room. Graham still remained back and tried to contain Wolf who was also ready to strike. Luckily Snow grabbed Charming's sword and announced, "she is not the Queen anymore." Graham ran immediately to her side ready for a fight with Wolf right behind him.

Charming took the sword and told the Queen that she had lost and that she wasn't going to ruin their day.

"I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," announced Snow.

"Well you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy happy day. But tomorrow my real work begins; you've made your vows now I'll make mine. Soon everything you love will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."

And with that last threat she turned and stormed out but not before Graham and Charming both through their swords at her. But before they made contact she had disappeared into thin air leaving everyone in the room pondering what she had just said. Graham knew she was planning something big and what she had said had scared him. They needed to come up with a plan to stop her quick or this one moment that she had planned would change everything.

**Storybrooke**

**Graham**

This was the most nervous, anxious, scared and excited Graham had ever been. He had gone on dates before but he never really thought they would go anywhere. He knew those girls weren't the one for him but there was something different about Emma. They had a connection right off the bat that he couldn't explain and he wanted to get to know her better see if their relationship would develop into something more than friends. That's what he was hoping but if she wanted to be just friends then he would accept that and he wouldn't push her any further.

He rounded the corner that approached Granny's and he almost turned around and went back home. But something inside him made him keep going, it was now or never and he wasn't going to ruin this night with Emma just because he was scared.

She was already standing outside when he got there and she looked amazing. She was wearing a red leather jacket, jeans, high brown boots and her hair was curled and pulled back. It took his breath away and it took him a moment to gain his composure.

"You look beautiful."

No one had ever been that straight forward with her and she blushed at his comment.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks ready to go."

"Yeah where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

He took her hand and led her off the porch as they walked around the corner heading to their destination.

**Emma**

Emma wasn't much for surprises but she was going to take a chance and have some fun. She wanted to continue to hold his hand after he had taken it to lead her off the porch but he let go as soon as they began walking. She assumed it was because he was shy and he didn't know how she would react to that anyway so she didn't say anything.

She had to admit he looked hot in his black leather jacket and jeans. He had shaved a little bit but left some scruff which she thought made him look like a strong hard working man. His hair was long but not too long and his smile could melt anyone's heart. The way he rubbed the back of his neck when he got nervous drove her crazy, she didn't know if he did it on purpose or subconsciously but it still made her legs wobble just slightly.

"So you really aren't going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to kidnap and murder me are you?"

They both laughed at this but Graham felt the need to answer.

"I promise I am not kidnapping you and I am not going to murder you."

"Ok but are we almost there I'm starving."

"Almost."

She liked that he didn't talk much he was more of an action guy. He said what he needed to say and when something needed to be done he got it done.

They were walking in the direction of the park that much Emma could tell. She hoped he wasn't taking her to the park because that would have been weird. But thankfully they walked past the park and headed toward the water.

"Alright close your eyes."

"I don't know Graham."

"Trust me I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise."

Almost without thinking she closed her eyes and put her trust in Graham. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and she was kind of getting excited.

"Fine but you better not throw me in the water."

"I wouldn't think of it."

He grabbed her hand once again and it sent shivers up Emma's spine. She couldn't believe she was getting so hung up on him; everything he did seemed to make her feel something new and the more time she spent with him the more comfortable and happy she felt around him. This scared her more than anything because she always ran from commitment but she was going to see this one out. She was done running she deserved to be happy and she wouldn't let anything get in the way.

She could tell they were on the sand and they seemed to be stopping.

"Ok Emma you can open your eyes."

This was more than Emma could have ever dreamed of. He had made a whole picnic on the beach with candles surrounding them and everything. He had wine, sandwiches, quiet music playing in the background and two blankets. The biggest smile formed on her face and she looked at Graham and he had the same look. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever until they both came back down to earth and sat down to eat. Even though she had never planned for any of this to happen when she came to Storybrooke she knew this moment would change everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Destroyed**

**Enchanted Forest**

It had now been 2 years since that fateful day and everything had changed once again. Snow and Charming had been married for a year and they were expecting their first child. They were so happy about the pregnancy and with each other but they were also worried about the Evil Queen.

They hadn't been able to figure out her plan and she threatened that it was coming soon. Graham tried everything he could, he had guards follow her, he had Wolf follow her and he even captured her guards but he never found out anything new. All they knew was that her plan would take away their happy ending.

They all had so many questions and Graham knew they were running out of time. They had a backup plan where Snow would go through a portal to escape but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. The baby would be able to go with her even though it was only strong enough for one person. But the baby was due soon and he just hoped the baby would hold out a little longer.

It was almost sunset when he heard screaming coming from Snow's room. He sprinted directly there without stopping and when he burst through the door he knew exactly what was going on.

Charming was standing next to Snow helping her breath and the baby was coming and there was nothing they could do to stop it. He ran out to get the doctor as fast as he could but when he looked out the window he saw something coming over the horizon. It was a huge cloud of smoke that stretched across the entire land.

This was her big plan and they were too late to stop it. He had to get Snow and the baby to the tree to save them.

"Charming we have to get her out of here."

"She can't move the babies almost out."

"We don't have time its coming we will lose our chance to save them both."

"I know but we will save the baby it's our only option now. You're doing great Snow just keep pushing."

The cloud was quickly approaching and Graham didn't think either Snow or the baby would make it in time when he heard a cry. He turned around and saw the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. But that moment was quickly squashed as Snow began crying and quickly handed the baby to Charming.

"Take the baby Graham."

"No I can't." He had never held a baby before and he didn't think he would be good at it.

"You can and you will. I have to stay with Snow the Queen will go after her if I leave her alone. You have to save Emma."

"Emma?"

"Yeah that's what we decided to name her. Now you have to go we don't have much time."

He was right the cloud was almost at the castle wall and they only had minutes left.

"Ok fine."

He grabbed the baby and at first he felt uncomfortable but he quickly got over it and cradled her in his arms.

"Graham please take care of her."

"I promise I will protect her with my life."

"I know you will you have been a great friend and I consider you a part of the family."

"Thank you I feel the same about you and Snow."

"Alright now go."

And with that Graham went sprinting off leaving Snow and Charming crying in each other's arm over the loss of their child. They only knew her for a couple minutes but Graham knew how much they already loved her. They were willing to sacrifice their happiness to save her and everyone else.

Luckily he had grown accustom to the castle and he knew exactly where to head. He never slowed as he rounded each corner and sprinted directly to the room where the tree was being held. But even though he was running he kept the baby cradled in his arms trying to not disturb her.

As he rounded the last corner he saw 3 of the Queen's guards. He pulled out his sword and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry Emma I will protect you I promise."

The guards charged and one by one he took them out. Even with one arm he was one of the most skilled fighters in the land and he defeated them easily.

He quickly entered the room and closed the door. He could hear more guards coming and the cloud had to have already gotten to Snow's room and they were most likely taken by it already. But he couldn't think of that right now, he had a job to do and he would finish it.

He gently placed Emma in the tree and she began to cry so he gently stroked her cheek and softly whispered to her that everything would be alright. It was as if his voice and touched soothed her because she began to fall asleep.

"I won't forget my promise Emma I will always protect you."

With that he closed the door and hoped that the door would work. At that moment more of the Queen's guards came rushing in and he dispatched them all without even breaking a sweat. But then the Queen came in and he charged at her but she used her magic to fling him up against the wall and an invisible force held him there.

"Now now that wasn't very smart was it?"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch."

"Language, language in front of a baby no less."

She headed straight for the tree where she planned to kill an innocent baby.

"You leave her alone come over here and fight me. Does it make you feel strong to hurt an innocent baby?"

"If it gets me my happy ending then yes and I will deal with you later don't worry."

She opened the door and the smile on her face quickly faded.

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere where you can't hurt her and someday she will come back and break your stupid curse and save us all. You will never have your happy ending."

The walls began to rip apart and the cloud was encompassing them.

"I will have my happy ending and no one will get in my way."

As the cloud thickened he began to lose consciousness and everything around him started to fade. But right before he blacked out he saw a woman. A woman with blonde hair that he didn't recognize but for some reason he knew she was important. Then the image faded and he saw nothing but darkness.

**Storybrooke**

**Graham**

The date was going amazing better than Graham could have ever expected. They were getting along very well and felt comfortable opening up to each other. The conversations never got awkward and any pauses were welcomed so that they could soak in the date. The food turned out amazing of course because Granny had put it together for him and the weather was beautiful for this time of year. They barely needed the second blanket but after finishing eating they both got under the covers only inches apart.

They were learning a lot about each other and even though Emma's past wasn't that great Graham listened without saying a word. He wasn't one to judge and Emma could sense that so she opened herself up to him.

"So that's all there is to know about me. I usually don't tell people all of that."

"I'm glad you told me." And he wasn't lying he really wanted to know her the good and the bad.

"Thanks for listening."

"Of course."

He gently took her hand in his and they stared at the stars. It was a clear night out with no clouds in the sky so they were able to see the shooting star flying by.

"Shooting star, make a wish Emma it's yours."

**Emma**

She knew he couldn't have planned the shooting star but that had made the night perfect. The fact that he said it was hers made it even better. This was by far the best date she had ever been on and she never wanted it to end. So she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"So what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

They both laughed and Emma took the chance to lean a little bit closer to him. He was so warm and Emma felt that immediately. Shocking Emma Graham wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. At first she was caught off guard but she quickly adjusted and snuggled into his chest. She never felt safer than she did right at that moment.

They sat there for a while neither one wanting to ruin the perfect moment. The silence never bothered them because it felt like they were the only two people on the planet and they were meant to be there together at that very moment. Emma never thought she would find someone like Graham and she was falling for him whether she knew it or not.

**Graham**

He couldn't believe he made the first move and he also couldn't believe that she had been ok with it. She seemed comfortable in his arms and he had to admit he could get used to this. He was already falling for her and he would usually think that it was too early to feel this way but there was something about her that made him not care how long they had known each other.

He wanted to kiss her so bad but he didn't want to rush things and he didn't know how Emma would respond to that. It was getting close to midnight and he knew that they couldn't stay here forever but he had one more question for her before they left.

"Emma, can I ask you one more question?"

"Yeah of course."

"I know that you came here for Henry but why have you stayed? I don't mean to be rude or anything but considering your history I would have thought that you would have run by now."

"Yeah I thought I would be gone by now too but I see me in Henry. A lonely kid who feels like he isn't loved and I can't stand by and let that happen not when I know how it feels. There was also something about this town that made me feel like I had to stay. I don't know what it is but I feel like I have to be here. Do you know what I mean?"

"Surprisingly I kind of do. I have thought about leaving or traveling before but something always came up or I changed my mind and I ended up staying. I guess this town wants us to stay for something."

"Yeah I guess so. But I guess it didn't turn out that bad."

"No because I got to meet you."

At that Emma looked up and she realized he meant what he was saying. They looked right into each other's eyes and Graham took his chance.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. The minute their lips connected it was like fireworks had gone off in Graham's head. Everything felt right and he knew this was why he was here.

Emma must have wanted this too because she returned the kiss and moved her hand up and caressed his cheek. Their lips fit together perfectly and Graham slowly laid her down.

He then began kissing her neck which elicited a moan from Emma. She began to run her hands through his hair and pulled him back up to her lips. The kiss began to intensify and both their lips parted allowing their tongues to become involved.

Graham then laid down and pulled Emma on top of him but their lips never parted. Her hair cascaded around him and she looked like an angel. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to rock back and forth. His eyes shot open and he was surprised at how far things had progressed between them. Being a gentleman he had to ask.

"Are you sure about this Emma?"

She seemed to be caught off guard but then she thought about the question he was asking.

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I do Emma but I want it to be special, I think you deserve that much."

She smiled and kissed him again and then quickly got off of him before she changed her mind.

"Thank you Graham really."

In his head he was kicking himself but he knew that they had made the right decision to stop. So he gathered up everything and they headed back to Emma's. They held hands the whole way back and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. They didn't talk much because they just wanted to enjoy each other's presence.

They got to Emma's and she went up the porch and Graham waited at the bottom.

"Thank you that was the best date I have ever had."

"You're welcome Emma. When can I see you again?"

"So eager you know absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah but I will take my chances."

"Alright then you can come to the park again, I'm meeting Henry after school."

"I'll be there."

She stepped down onto the first step and he wrapped his arms around her waist. On the top step she was taller than him so she leaned her head down and kissed him. Neither wanted to break the kiss but they knew it couldn't last forever. So at the same time they parted and turned away.

Graham walked home happier than ever. By the way things had gone tonight he knew Emma had feelings for him so he didn't have to question that anymore.

He rounded the corner heading home when two guys came out of nowhere and pushed him to the ground. They began kicking and punching him as he lay on the ground. He tried to get up but every time they kicked him back down. He knew he was overmatched so he just curled up and tried to protect himself as best he could.

He didn't know how long it had gone on for but by the end every part of his body was in pain. He couldn't move and he was losing a lot of blood. He knew he would lose consciousness soon and as he blacked out one of the hooded thugs said something.

"Stay away from her."

And then there was nothing but darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Discovered**

**Storybrooke**

**Emma**

As she lay in her bed replaying the day's events over in her head she couldn't get Graham out of her head. She was attracted to everything that made him him. His voice, the way he spoke, the way he acted and most importantly the way he treated her. No one had ever asked her if she was ready and she never thought to even ask herself. In some ways he treated her better than she treated herself. From the moment she met him she knew there was something different about him but she could never have guessed how strongly she would feel about him already.

She would do everything in her power to not screw it up with him. She had faith that everything would work out for the first time in her life. Something just felt right between them like it was always meant to be. So as she closed her eyes and fell asleep she hoped she would dream about him.

**Graham**

He used every ounce of his being to stay conscious but he knew he was fading fast. He was losing too much blood and it was getting cold outside. There was no one that he could see to come and save him and he began to lose hope.

But he had to hold on because what that man had said had scared Graham. Not for his own safety but for Emma's. He knew that was who they were talking about but he didn't know why. He tried crawling to the open road but every move he made was agonizing and if he tried to move any further he would pass out from the pain.

So he lay in the middle of the street preparing to die. His eyes began to close and he whispered into the air, "sorry Emma."

Then someone came running up out of nowhere and before he lost consciousness he caught a glimpse of black hair.

**Emma**

She woke up in the middle of the night scared out of her mind. She wanted to dream about Graham but instead she was awoken by one of the most vivid and horrible nightmares. Graham was still in it but she wished that he wouldn't have been. She walked to the window to let in the fresh air when she heard sirens headed down the street.

Being curious like she was(and not wanting to go back to sleep) she got dressed and headed outside. She heard this town didn't have much criminal activity so she was interested to see what had happened.

She didn't have to walk far because everything was happening right around the corner. But as she rounded the corner she got a bad feeling that something really bad had happened. It looked like most of their police force (which wasn't a lot) was out and the paramedics looked to be working really hard on someone.

She couldn't see because there was a bunch of people but she had to get closer. Then she caught a glimpse of Graham's jacket and she ran straight through everyone to get to him.

"GRAHAM!"

She thought he was dead, she never saw anything so horrific. He was bleeding everywhere and he wasn't moving but the paramedics kept working which gave her hope. They kept trying to push her away but she wouldnt budge.

"What happened? GRAHAM PLEASE WAKE UP!" She was screaming and she didn't care who heard. She wanted him to wake up and she tried to get closer. She had just grabbed his hand when someone pulled her back.

"Get off me!"

"No Emma let them do their job."

She turned around to look at who had grabbed her and she recognized her from Henry's school.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was out for a walk and I found him. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude but they have to work and you were getting in the way."

"No you're right I just wasn't thinking right. What was your name again?"

"Mary Margaret and I could take you took the hospital to meet him there, I work there on weekends I could get you in to see him."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course."

"He's got a pulse." One of the paramedics had restarted his heart and they were putting him in the back of the ambulance and rushing to the hospital.

"Come on Emma they won't let you in the ambulance. My cars right over here."

She grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the car. Emma surprisingly let her but at that point she was a mess and tears were streaming down her face. She never knew she could care for someone as much as she cared for him right at that moment. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

So she sat in the car in silence thinking about how the best day had just turned into the worst. And as they got closer to the hospital her sadness soon turned to anger at whoever had did this to Graham. She would make sure he was alright and then she would get to work and find out who did it no matter what it took. She would find out who did this and they would pay that was one thing she was certain of.

**Graham**

He thought he was dead. No he knew he was dead. But then there was this sudden jolt. Then he saw her face. He felt someone pulling him back. It was a quick touch but that was all he needed. He fought back with all he had and focused on her touch. Her touch on his hand. He didnt have to see to know who it was he could tell just by the touch. She had brought him back. And he would do the same for her as all the memories came pouring back and he knew what he had to do. He had made a promise and he would keep it no matter what it took. But as he fought to stay conscious he was dragged under once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The People I Love**

**Emma**

As soon as they got to the hospital Emma jumped out the car and ran inside with Mary Margaret following close behind.

"Where is he?"

The nurse behind the desk looked extremely confused but she stayed calm and collected.

"Where is who ma'am?"

"Graham."

"Last name."

"Um I know it's umm…"

"It's Humbert. Denise can we please see him as a favor to me."

"I will see what I can do Mary Margaret but I can't make any promises."

She started making some phone calls and Mary Margaret made Emma sit down with her. Emma was pumped full of adrenaline and it took all she had to sit still. She was worried, angry, and sad and all the emotions were starting to overwhelm her. Mary Margaret must have sensed how distraught she really was and she gently rubbed her back. Emma usually wasn't one for showing affection or anything like that but it didn't bother her. She actually felt comforted by it and it made her feel a little bit better about everything.

The nurse stood up from her chair and walked over to where they were sitting to give them an update.

"Well he has sustained many injuries. Fractured ribs, multiple contusions but they are most worried about his brain injuries. He has a lot of bleeding in the brain and he is in an induced coma right now. I know this is a lot to take in but there isn't much we can do right now except wait and pray for the best."

She didn't know when she started crying but she soon realized that her face was wet with tears and she almost couldn't breathe. The man she was falling for was close to death and she still had no idea who would do this or why. It took her a minute to gain her composure but with the help of Mary Margaret they escorted her to Graham's room. Usually they only let family back but since Graham had no family they made an exception.

"I'll be out here if you need anything Emma."

"Thank you Mary Margaret I don't think I would have gotten through this without you."

"You would have and that's what friends do they help each other through the hard times."

Emma smiled because she was glad she had made a friend in town and that that friend was such an amazing person. She slowly opened the door and walked in scared of what she would see inside. But as she got closer she realized he didn't look as bad as she thought he would.

His chest was all wrapped in bandages, his face was cut and bruised but he still looked like Graham. He was connected to so many machines that Emma couldn't even keep track.

She was never a very spiritual person and she didn't know if Graham was in there somewhere but she felt the need to talk him. Maybe more for herself them for him but she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. She thought she heard the monitor quicken just a little bit but she chalked it up to her imagination.

"Hey Graham I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need to get this out. When I first got here I thought there was only one thing that could keep me here and that was Henry but then I found you. Don't get me wrong I still love Henry and I would do anything for him but now I have something else keeping me here. You. I have never met anyone like you. You are kind, caring, sweet, gentle and an all around great person and I don't know why you chose me but I am glad you did. You have already made me a better person and done so much to change my life. I feel like you have already done so much for me but I need you to do one more thing for me."

She stood and leaned down close to his face so if he was listening he would hear every word.

"I need you to fight. I can't lose you. So come back to me. Please." She kissed his forehead and then headed out to leave before she completely lost it. She was going to get whoever did this and make them pay. But before she left she turned and said one last thing to Graham.

"Don't worry I will find who did this and they will pay. No one hurts the people I love." Then she was out the door with a new found urgency to find who did this.

**Graham**

He could hear a voice. Bits and pieces of a woman talking to him. He held onto that voice and tried harder and harder to hear what she was saying. The longer she spoke the louder it got and the stronger he felt.

Soon enough he realized that it was Emma talking. He knew he wasn't dead but wherever he was he wasn't much help to her. He needed to get back to her to protect her, she was in danger and he knew Regina would stop at nothing to stop Emma from breaking the curse.

He had made a promise to her and he would be sure to keep it and his feelings for her only validated that promise. He had fallen in love with her and even if she didn't feel the same way he would do anything to protect her.

He could hear her leaving and he began to lose hope but then he heard the words that gave him the strength to fight back even harder.

"No one hurts the people I love."

With those added words of strength he used everything he had left to wake himself out of this state and get back to Emma. He heard a bunch of beeping and knew he was close and then he saw flashes of light and he shot up in his bed ready to help the woman he loved.

**Regina**

"Ms. Mills we got to Graham he is in the hospital in a coma."

"Good did you deliver my message to him?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright now we move onto phase 2."

"What is phase 2?"

"Eliminate Ms. Swan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Promise**

**Emma**

She had no leads but she had worked many cases before with nothing to go on and she had solved them all. Nothing was going to get in her way; she was going to solve this case no matter what it took. She wasn't sure where to start so she decided to go to his house to see if there was anything there that could help her.

It didn't take Emma long to arrive at Graham's house because Mary Margaret had allowed Emma to borrow her car. She promised to stay and look over Graham for her. Mary Margaret was a really great person and Emma couldn't believe that she was friends with someone like her. But at the moment she was really happy that she was because she wouldn't have gotten through all of this without her.

She walked up slowly just to make sure she wasn't being followed and then she heard barking inside the house. She had almost forgotten that Graham had a dog and he probably sensed something was wrong. She didn't know how he would react to her going into the house but she had to get inside.

"Hey buddy."

He seemed to quiet down a little bit but he was still barking at the door. She knew Graham was someone who had to to have a spare key hidden somewhere but where would he hide it. Not under the mat or in the mailbox too obvious, he is smarter than that. Then she thought he would put it over the door because he is tall and the door frame is pretty high. So she grabbed a chair to look on top and luckily enough it was sitting right there.

She grabbed it and jumped off the chair and prepared to go inside. The dog was still barking but she didn't think he would hurt her. So she slowly put the key in and turned the lock and opened the door. She thought the dog was going to charge and attack but instead he jumped up on her and started licking her.

"Good boy, good boy. Graham is in trouble and I am here."

She didn't know if he understood but at the mention of Graham's name his ears perked up and is tail started to wag. She pet him for a little while before letting him out back because she assumed he hadn't been out in a while. While he was outside she decided she would get started. She checked his phone for any weird or violent voicemails but there was nothing. She looked through the mail and went through everything she could find. But she found nothing. Nothing that would tell her who could do this to Graham. She was ready to leave when she heard someone come through the door and she prepared herself for a fight and she was shocked at who was standing in the doorway.

**Graham**

He shot up in bed and immediately started pulling off all the wires and needles attached to him. The beeping and the pain he was going through did nothing to deter him. Then he heard footsteps running towards his room and he knew he had to get out of there fast before they tried to stop him. He needed to save Emma and in turn help everyone remember who they truly were.

He got ready for a fight as the door swung open but standing in the doorway was none other than Snow White.

"Snow…I mean Mary Margaret." He almost forgot that she didn't remember who she was and he didn't have time to explain to her now.

"Graham you're not supposed to be up, you have serious injuries and you are going to make it worse."

"I don't care I'm fine where is Emma?"

"She left around 10 minutes ago she is trying to figure out who did this to you."

"I know who did it but it doesn't matter right now I need to get to Emma I think she's in trouble."

"Wait you know who did this then you need to tell the police."

"I can't trust them right now just tell me where Emma went please."

He grabbed her hand gently to plead with her and a shot of energy went between them and Mary Margaret jumped back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah that was weird it was like a flash of something but it must just be my imagination. She went to your house."

He knew it wasn't her imagination but once he helped Emma she would remember everything.

"Thank you."

Even though it hurt he quickly got dressed and was out of the hospital as fast as his body could move. He could hear Wolf barking and then it stopped out of nowhere and his heart almost stopped. He was too late they had gotten to Emma. He started sprinting towards his house and even though it felt like his body was falling apart he pushed even harder.

None of this was Emma's fault and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. He bounded up the stairs and through the door and he slowly collapsed completely overwhelmed with relief when he saw Emma standing in his house unharmed.

**Emma**

"GRAHAM!"

She ran right over to him and helped get him to the couch. Then she went and shut and locked the door just in case anybody tried to attack again. She could see that he was in pain even though he tried to hide it and he was bleeding through his shirt.

"Graham what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I came to make sure that you were alright."

"Make sure I was alright, Graham you almost died."

"I know but the people who attacked me it seemed like they were also after you."

"Why would they be after me, do you know who did this?"

"I sort of have an idea but Emma I need to tell you something."

"It can wait we need to stitch you up you're bleeding. Take off your shirt. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah in the kitchen closet."

He slowly took off his shirt and when Emma walked back into the room the sight of him without a shirt on almost took her breath away. She knew he was in shape but he was so built with a six pack and everything. She sat down next to him and started cleaning up the blood and putting new bandages on.

**Graham**

He loved the feeling of her hands on his body. Every touch sent a shiver up his spine but he had to stay concentrated. He didn't want to tell her it was Regina yet because he knew how she would react. She would go running out of the house and go straight for her and that plan would never work. He also wanted to tell her about who she really was but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He remembered and he barely believed it, he couldn't expect her too and he didn't want to chase her away.

"Where did you learn first aid?"

"Foster care, used to have to fix myself up when I got into fights."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to grow up like that."

"It's not your fault."

In a way he felt kind of responsible for her being left alone in the world but he knew it was the only choice they could have made to ensure her safety. She started to finish up and put everything away and Graham gently grabbed her hands and kissed them softly.

"I love you Emma. I know we have only known each other for a little while but I feel like I've known you forever. You make me a better person and I will do anything to protect I promise."

**Emma**

As he said the words her heart sunk because she didn't think she could say it yet. She didn't even know if she felt that strongly yet. She sat there in silence for a little bit looking at the man who she knew loved her and she believed every word he said. She did care for him and so she did the only she could think of doing.

She gently put her hands on his chest and kissed him. He winced in pain at first but then he quickly responded and pulled her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she never felt safer in her life. She could feel every contour of his muscles as he deepened the kiss.

She ran her hands through his hair and she began gently rocking back in forth. He let out a moan in her mouth and that allowed her tongue access. The kiss quickened and she began running her hands up and down his chest being very careful not to rip off his bandages.

He sat up with her in his lap and began to take off her shirt. When her shirt was off he began kissing up and down her stomach and then up to her breasts. Her head flew back in ecstasy and she rocked back and forth faster.

He wanted to take her right there but he was still in pain and needed to take it slowly. So he separated the kiss and took of her bra and they both began to work on their pants neither one taking their eye of the other.

Soon they were both naked and they sat their just taking in the sight of each other. Emma thought Graham was the most sexy and hot guy she had ever seen. And Graham thought Emma was the most beautiful woman to ever have lived. They couldn't take it any longer and they began to kiss each other with so much passion they almost fell off the couch.

Graham used his strength to keep them from falling and they both began to laugh but they never stopped kissing. He laid her down gently and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed from her neck down her cleavage to her stomach and kissed the inside of both of her thighs.

Then as he got to her center he entered her with his finger as he licked her clit.

"Oh fuck Graham."

He was already driving her crazy and she rocked her hips back and forth trying to make him go faster. She pulled on his hair and he used his other hand to play with her breast.

"Faster Graham faster."

He could tell she was almost over the edge.

"Tell me what you want Emma."

"Fuck me Graham."

He quickly pulled his finger out and began kissing her hard as he entered her. She let out a gasp as she adjusted to his size. He started slowly but both of them wanted more so they found their rhythm and he began pumping into her faster. She dug her nails down his back and he dug his face into her neck lightly nibbling at her skin.

They were both close so Graham picked up the pace and used his other hand to rub her clit.

"I'm going to cum Graham."

He rubbed her clit even faster as they both came together screaming each other's name. It took them a minute to recover but Emma wanted more. She crawled on top of Graham and began running her hand up and down his member.

"I don't think I can go again Emma."

"I'll do all the work don't worry."

The seductive look she gave him almost sent him over without her even doing anything. She began running her hand up and down. His breathing became labored and his moaning was constant.

"Emma that feels so good."

He was panting by the time she slowly lowered herself on top of him. Again they both let out a moan as they again familiarized their selves with each other. She gently rubbed her hands up and down his chest as he grabbed onto her hips. She rocked back and forth slowly and then picked up the pace. She leaned down to kiss him and he ran his hands through her hair. He thought he might have been in pain but the sex they were having he couldn't even tell.

They both came again and were wrapped up in each other. They were both sweating but they didn't care. It was like they were one person wrapped on the couch you couldn't tell where one started and the other one ended.

Graham gently kissed Emma on the forehead as she lay on top of him. He stroked her back and as she began to drift into sleep. At that moment she realized she loved this man and there was no doubt in her mind that he was the one for me.

She looked up into his eyes and decided that it was now or never.

"I love you Graham."

The biggest smile formed on his face and he looked like the happiest man in the world.

"I love you too Emma."

Their lips connected once more and something emanated from them and flashes of memory came back to Emma. And in that moment they both knew their lives would be changed forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Freed**

**Emma**

"What the fuck was that?"

Emma jumped up off the couch not knowing if what she just saw was real.

"Calm down Emma I can explain."

"Well then start because I don't understand what just happened."

"Alright but maybe we should get dressed first."

Emma turned beat red because she realized she was standing in front of him completely naked. She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Graham followed suit and they both sat on the couch and Graham began to explain everything. He told her about the curse, her parents, him and how they all ended up like this and how it was all Regina's fault. At the mention of Regina her heart rate started to increase because she hated that woman and now that she knew the whole truth she really hated her.

"Wait so everything Henry told me was real."

"Yup pretty much."

"How was the curse broken I didn't do anything?"

"Well if I had to take a guess I would say true love. You said you loved me and then we kissed and that broke the curse. We freed everyone with our love."

"Oh."

She didn't really know how to respond to that because it still was new to her, admitting her feelings and everything.

"So do you really love me Emma?"

"Yeah I do. It's weird because I've never felt this way about anyone until you came along."

"Same here. I always saw your parents and I wished that I could find someone that made me feel the way they felt about each other. I never would have thought it would have been you."

Without even knowing it their hands had crept toward each other and they were holding hands during the whole conversation. They shared a quick kiss before Graham broke away.

"We should probably go if the curse is really broken people are going to be freaking out. I am going to let Wolf in and then we can go ok."

"Sounds good Graham. But first we have to go get Henry."

"Ok be right back."

He kissed her forehead and headed towards the back door. A few seconds after Graham left Emma's phone rang, it was Henry.

"Hey Henry, before you say anything I think I owe you an apology for not believing you. I am sorry about that but I need to know where you are so I can come and get you."

"Oh Miss. Swan Henry is safe with me of course."

Anger swelled up inside her and she wished she could punch her straight through the phone.

"What the fuck have you done with Henry? I swear to God if you hurt him I will kill you."

"Calm down I wouldn't hurt my son but you will follow my instructions to the dot or you will never see Henry again do you understand?"

The thought of never seeing Henry again made her heart drop. She had grown to love him more than anything in the world and she wouldn't lose him when she was just getting to know him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Meet me at the well in the woods in a half hour. And Miss. Swan come alone don't be dragging boy toy along with you or it will be the last thing you do."

And with that Regina hung up the phone and even though she wanted to tell Graham she couldn't. She needed to protect him and Henry. She was going to save them both just like Graham had saved her life once. She grabbed her jacket and sprinted out of the house before Graham saw her. She was going to finish this once and for all. Regina wasn't going to get her happy ending and she definitely wasn't going to ruin theirs.

**Graham**

Wolf was being a pain in the ass and decided he wasn't going to come in. So Graham went outside to get him but since Wolf thought it was a game he began to run away. Graham was never one to yell but they had to get going before things got out of hand. He needed to find Snow and Charming so they could help get everything under control and they could stop Regina from ruining their lives again.

Then he heard a noise from inside the house and Wolf seemed to hear it as well. They both ran into the house and soon realized that Emma was gone. Graham started to panic. Why would she leave, where would she go, why didn't she tell him? He was about to run out of the house when he saw that she left her phone on the couch. He quickly picked it up to see if anyone called or texted her. Sure enough Henry had called but why would she leave in such a hurry and why didn't she take him with her.

That's when it hit him, Henry must have been in trouble so she left as soon as she could. Regina must have been behind this and he wasn't going to let her hurt Emma or Henry. They were his family now and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them.

With Wolf leading the way they went after Emma as fast as they could. Luckily Wolf had her scent and he was doing a great job in following her. She had a head start but he hoped that they would catch her in time. They were close to the woods and Graham knew there was only one place that Regina would go and that was the well. They kept running and then he heard a loud scream that made him stop in his tracks. His knees went weak and he almost collapsed because he knew who it came from right away.

"Emma."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Choices**

**Emma**

She was running through the woods knowing she was headed straight for a trap but Regina had Henry and Emma would do anything to protect him. Then she reached the clearing and saw the well but neither Regina or Henry were there.

"Regina come out I did exactly what you said, I'm alone. Now come out."

Regina came out from behind a tree but Henry still wasn't with her and Emma felt a lump form in her throat but she forced it down because she couldn't let Regina see her weak side.

"I didn't think you would listen I thought for sure you would have brought Graham."

"Where is Henry you bitch?"

"No need to swear Miss. Swan he is safe and he will stay that way as long as you follow my directions and do everything I say."

"I want to see Henry first."

"Fine."

And with that Henry magically appeared. He was tied to a chair but he was safe and that made Emma so happy.

"Let him go."

"No he is my insurance policy. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything just leave him alone."

"I'm glad you said anything. I need you to kill Graham."

"What?"

"Well I am going to make another curse and now that I know that he is your true love he needs to be eliminated."

"Why?"

"I'm glad you asked because with him out of the way there is no way to break my new curse because only you are your true love can break it so he must die you see."

"No I won't do it."

"Fine then you will never see Henry again."

"NO! Fine you win Regina."

"Excellent. We need to sell this I know he his close so I need you to scream."

"You are really evil."

"Yes now scream."

With everything she had and all the emotions that she had bottled up over the years she let out the loudest scream that she could. And she knew Graham would come running and then she would have to kill the one she loved to save her son. What made her most upset was that Regina was going to win and get her happy ending and everyone else would suffer. She collapsed to her knees and prepared for the worst moment of her life.

**Graham**

He was running faster than he had ever ran in his life. If Emma was hurt or in danger he was the one who had to protect her, he had made her that promise and he never broke a promise. He rounded a corner and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Emma.

But she was on the crowd crying and no one else was in sight, not even Henry. He ran to her side and brought her into his arms pulling her close. She melted into his arms but she still didn't stop crying. He stroked her back and ran his hands through her hair slowly trying to console her.

"It's ok I'm here. What happened Emma, where is Henry and Regina?"

She gathered herself long enough to answer his question and explained what had happened.

"She took Henry he's gone and it's my fault."

"No it's not Emma it's her fault."

"No if I wouldn't have broken the curse Henry wouldn't be in danger right now."

"You don't know that. You freed everyone, you saved us all and we will save Henry. I will do anything to help you and Henry. I love you."

**Emma**

Lying to him was killing her inside but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

"That's the problem Graham I love you and you love me."

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"Regina wants to make a new curse and she doesn't want it broke ever. And she knows that you are my true love now and if she makes another curse we could break it." Telling him this is ripping her apart and she begins to cry again because she knows if she tells him the truth he will sacrifice himself to save her and Henry. She hopes he will convince her not to but she knows that he won't.

"It's ok Emma tell me."

"She needs me to kill you but I won't we will figure this out Graham."

His head falls as he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. They are both crying at this point but Graham is the first to pull back.

"Do it. You don't know what she will do to Henry and you can beat her without me. You need Henry more than you need me and Henry needs you."

"No I won't Graham."

"Yes you have to save Henry. It's ok you don't cry. You gave me what I always wanted love. I love you more than anything in the world and I made a promise to protect you and this is me keeping my promise."

He pulls a knife out of his back pocket and places it in her hand as tears continue to stream down her face.

"Graham I don't think I can."

He gently places his hand above hers and guides it towards his heart. They sit there forehead to forehead just enjoying their last few minutes together.

"I love you Graham."

"I love you more than you'll ever know Emma."

"Ok you too love birds get this over with I can't take all this mushiness it makes me sick."

Neither of them had even realized that Regina had come back but she was standing over them with the biggest smirk on her face. Graham and Emma both wanted to hit her but they knew that wouldn't work.

"You think you might have won Regina but Emma will still defeat you, it's her destiny."

"Oh Graham how wrong you are. You made the wrong decision back when you let Snow live and now you are making the wrong decision again. How pitiful."

"It's called doing the right thing you bitch. I saved someone who couldn't protect themselves and had done nothing wrong. You are the one making the wrong decision by using the one's she loves against her. That will only make her come at you even harder. She is stronger than you think and you are going to be sorry."

"Yada yada yada. Just kill him Miss. Swan before I do in a very terrible way."

Graham looked right into Emma's eyes, "It's ok Emma do it I'm ready."

"I'm sorry Graham."

She lifted the knife and plunged it towards Graham's heart thinking this moment would change her life in the worst way possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Reinforcements**

**Graham**

This was it. His life was going to end by the hand of the person he loved the most, but weirdly he was ok with it. He promised he would do anything to protect her and so this is what he had to do. He knew she would be strong and she would survive without him.

He squeezed her hand tighter as the blade came down. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for death. But then out of nowhere he heard Regina scream out.

He immediately jumped up pulling Emma to her feet as well. Regina was on the ground with Wolf on top of her and Charming and Snow standing over her as well. It appeared that she was trying to use her magic but something was stopping her.

"What have you done to me?"

"Rumple used a spell to disable your powers for a while until we can find a permanent solution. No don't try to get up or Wolf won't be as gentle."

Wolf snarled and stood next to Snow as she spoke. Graham was so happy that they were there, he didn't know if Wolf was going to get to them in time. Right when he heard Emma scream he made Wolf go find them in case they needed back up and he was lucky he did or he might have been dead. Regina didn't try to move anymore and the Charming dragged her onto her feet and then tied her hands together. Graham took Emma's hand and started to walk over but she her feet wouldn't move.

**Emma**

Emma had no idea what was going on. She was about to kill Graham and then everyone came running in and now Regina was captured. A wave of relief flushed over because they had stopped her from the killing the man she loved. But she was still confused in how they got there. It was like everything was moving in slow motion and she could barely move. She felt Graham grab her hand but she still couldn't move. Henry still wasn't there and she was afraid that she had lost him forever.

Gaining her ability to move again she bounded right past Graham and pushed Regina up against the tree.

"Where is Henry?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I will kill you."

"No you won't because then you won't find Henry."

"Don't test me bitch."

"Fine but I want a deal. You don't kill me and I get to leave this town."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. Deal or not Miss. Swan? Henry doesn't have much time."

"Dammit. Fine but you don't get your powers back."

"He is in my father's crypt behind a hidden door."

She threw her back against the tree and stalked off back towards town not stopping to talk to anyone. Snow and Charming tried to talk to her but she just kept on moving. She didn't have time to process that they were her parents yet and she wasn't ready to face them. Besides she had to go get Henry first.

**Graham**

He knew Emma was upset and she had every right to be but he had to stay level minded to help everyone get through this. He would help her get Henry but first he would sort everything out here and quickly catch up with her. He was so happy to see Snow and Charming and he went over and hugged them both.

"It's great to see you too again."

"Same to you it's been a long time Graham." Snow looked genuinely happy to see him but she also looked sad and he knew that was because of Emma.

"I know it's hard with Emma right now but she will come around. But right now we need to keep people calm. David can you take Regina to the station and put her in a cell and when we get Henry we will meet you there."

"Of course. And Graham I'm glad she chose you."

He had to admit he was worried about them finding out about him and Emma but he was so happy that they approved. Without their approval he didn't know if he would have felt comfortable going against what they wanted for Emma. They had done so much for him and they were his family and he didn't want to hurt them.

"Thanks that means a lot."

They both gave him a loving and appreciative look. He knew they were grateful that it was him who would love her and take care of her. They knew he would never do anything to hurt her and he would love her no matter what. They would have a love just like Charming's and Snow's.

They turned around and grabbed Regina. Then Wolf and Graham headed after Emma, the graveyard wasn't that far and it would only take them minutes to get there.

**Emma**

She was already to the crypt but she remained cautious just in case Regina kept any of her guards there. She gently pushed the door open and there was a stairwell hidden in the middle and she headed right down. As she entered the crypt her mind wandered and she was thinking about Graham. She was sorry she had left him but she just wanted to get out of there and save Henry. She knew he would understand and if he didn't she would explain to him and apologize for going without him.

The stairs lead down to a small area and she began to search for the hidden door. There weren't many places to check and then she saw a curtain. She slowly pulled it back and saw two guards standing in front of a mirror. They both had guns and Emma quickly put the sheet back and leaned against the wall.

She needed a plan and fast. She decided she would make a noise and when the one came out she would grab the gun. She didn't know if it would work but she had to try, she would try anything to save Henry. She prepared herself and got ready to make a move when a hand came up over her mouth and pulled her into a dark corner.


End file.
